heartofpargonlarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Pargon Wikia
Heart of Pargon Ours is a high fantasy system set in the young world of Velmaneth. At the heart of the world rests a divinely crafted Jewel: this is the source of Velmaneth’s mythos and our system’s namesake, devastating attempts having been made to reach it through the crust of the main continent of Pargon. We have been running day adventures, weekend, and full week events since 2004. Our events are 24-hour time-in, running with constant immersion. Our ethos has always been that player actions should drive plot: every character has the potential to change the course of world history. This wiki is still under construction. For now you will find pages detailing the races of Velmaneth and their histories. These sections expand on the information given in the Peoples of Velmaneth rulesbook and makes for excellent further reading. [[1- Races: list with links in names 3- The World and the Heavens: Listing gods and places]] ''' '''Code of Conduct The referees and staff of Heart of Pargon promise to treat all players and crew with respect and to create a safe environment. Any issues should be brought up with a member of staff who will deal with it in a responsible way. If you feel an issue has not been dealt with to your satisfaction, please bring this up with the Club Owner, Game System Manager or Senior Ref. All members of Heart of Pargon (players, crew, referees and staff) are expected to abide by the following whilst attending events organised by the club: 1. All club members are expected to show respect and consideration to each other and the club at all times. Any behaviour that might make another person feel uncomfortable including (but not limited to) threatening behaviour, sexism, racism, homophobia and other forms of discrimination are not acceptable. Any infringement of this may lead to warnings, removal from events without warning or refund and banning from the club. Note that real-world forms of discrimination are not acceptable in character either: they add nothing to the game, and only reduce enjoyment for those players who are already obliged to deal with them out of character. 2. Any illegal activity (including the use of illegal substances, underage drinking/smoking and smoking indoors) is strictly prohibited. Any infringement of this may lead to removal from events without warning or refund and banning from the club. 3. If you have put yourself in a position where it would be illegal for you to drive due to alcohol use (or similar) then you will be taken out of any fighting. If you are in this state and end up in a fight anyway, you must automatically concede to the point where you are unconscious on the floor. If you are intoxicated to the point where you are adversely affecting the game for others, then you will be removed from the game. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse